


Close call.

by PeachySpaceBatOfTheCave



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Damian Wayne - Fandom, older damian - Fandom
Genre: Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Dick is dead, F/M, I actually might make this into a series???, older Damian Wayne obviously, this is my first smut fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySpaceBatOfTheCave/pseuds/PeachySpaceBatOfTheCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian nearly bites a bullet as he's out on Patrol as Nightwing instead of Robin. What does he come back to the cave to? His annoyed, worried, and impatient girlfriend. You. But did he know just how impatient you get? No, the worry only added onto the oncoming storm of lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close call.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" You shouted, stomping your way closer to the vigilante clad in black and blue. Your steps echoed off the walls of the cave, creating the squeaking noises of bats from above head in their resting spots becoming slightly startled awake.

The cave was for the most part, silent, aside from your constant pacing and chewing on your thumbnail while you waited for your boyfriend to come back. If he came back at all.

Because ever since Dick Grayson died, Damian took up the mantle of Nightwing. Out of respect and honor, and telling himself that he was outgrowing the title of Robin. 

He was no longer the ten year old with too much arrogance to hold in himself, but the nineteen year old in his peak of physical prime and learned to tone down his anger issues and arrogance since then.

With your help.

Let's start from the beginning, the two of you first met when you were both fourteen. It wasn't friendly at first, in fact the two of you were constantly at each other's throats. Quite literally. 

At the age of fifteen, you both started to tone it down on the violence the two of you always held for each other. Fights would become less frequent, and you'd see less of him at the academy.

At the age of sixteen, that's when you figured out that Damian Wayne was the vigilante that went by the name of Robin. Of course, you confronted him about this. That's when the two of you actually started talking more, truly getting to know one another. Rather than just hating the name, not the real face.

Age seventeen, the two of you start to grow feelings for each other. The rest is history, seeing as you're allowed to be in the cave and spend more time with him even when he's not Damian Wayne, but rather Robin. Or just as of last month, Nightwing.

"I obviously had everything under control just as I always do-" Damian responded to you, though he was trying to keep his voice soft and kind with you? He still had tones of anger in his silk laced voice. God his voice, it wasn't deep but it wasn't high or light. It was smooth and sounded like music, no matter how he spoke. 

"Bullshit, had it under control? That crazed lunatic shoved a gun in your mouth. You can't live through that!" You were obviously quick to cut him off, probably being the only person who could do so without him becoming that angry about it.

You stand a couple inches under the youngest Wayne, pressing an index finger to the middle of his chest while you glare at him. Locking in eye contact with your stern and cold (e/c) eyes directly to his sharp green like teal iris's. 

Damian scoffed in a response, a single droplet of water fell from the cave ceiling and landed on the tip of your nose. Taking all serious feelings out if the mix, causing Damian to stare at the drop while you desperately tried to ignore it so you could remain angry with him. Or at least appear so. 

The cave was cold, and it went back to a silence again. It didn't help that you were wearing a skirt and a thin T-shirt, you weren't really helping yourself in that department right now. The only heat you were getting was in your face, from the anger and embarrassment. 

Damian always admired this fire you had inside you. As if you could personally go up against him, and win. There's been times when you've just completely had it up to here with him, actually attempting to fight out a problem with him. That was before the two of you were a thing, though. 

"I'm going to go and shower. If you'd still want to talk to me about this afterwords, you can."

***

"This isn't what I had in mind for talking." Damian says to you as he's readjusting your hips to line up perfectly on top of his own. The moment he stepped out of the shower and into his room? You shoved him into his bed and planted yourself in his lap. 

"I'm not gonna do much talking, you might." You stated, arching your back a bit and applying pressure between his legs with your own. 

You weren't wearing anything under the skirt anymore, and Damian was only in boxers and drawstring sweat pants. 

He was sitting up in his bed, bare back to the headboard and his hands resting on your hips. 

"(Y/n)." His voice was stern and too in control for your liking, so in return? 

You lowered your dominant hand down under your skirt and starting working on your clit as you kept grazing yourself against him. Creating friction against a now really warm spot between his legs as you started to make yourself wet, grinding against him and rubbing yourself in. 

Damian made a face, but tightened his hands around your hips and started guiding you against his growing erection. Sliding your body over his clothed clock, feeling the fabric become hot and sticky from your precum and his own. Closing his eyes when he felt the perfect rhythm of you grinding against his hard cock, sending a jolt of his hips upwards out of excitement alone. His covered bulge making you open a little bit, creating a moan to escape your lips before you only spoke with nothing but lust in your voice. 

"I'm going to fuck myself on you. You can't even touch me anymore after what you just did. I was thinking maybe id let you, but then you broke the rules." You stated, smirking victoriously down on him. 

"Do something about it." He replied to you, running hungry hands down the sides of your body and continuing the guide your body against him. 

You smirked in a response, crossing your arms to pull your shirt off slowly. Pulling the thin fabric up and over your head until you were in nothing but a white pleated skirt and a light pink laces bra. 

"I'll do somethings about it, give me your hands." Your voice was smooth and sweet. Taking his wrists in your hands and tying the fabric of the grey T-shirt around his hands to tie them together.

While you continued grinding against him, you left your hands on his shoulders as he had to keep his above his head and against the headboard. Feeling his cock twitch under your you as if it begged to go inside you, slamming in and out and making you produce those sweet moans from that pretty mouth of yours. 

Your fingers worked themselves on your clit, being the root of Damian's concentration while he watched you finger yourself right on top of him. The grey bedsheets that were once clean and tidy and now ruffled in various places. He's trying to keep most of his composure anyway, most of it. 

Damian darted out his tongue for a split second to wet his lips, seeing as you had gone from one finger inside yourself to two now. Arching your back and craning your neck back while moaning out his name softly, this only made him want to tear right through the T-shirt you tied his hands together with and completely go at it to your body. 

A bead of sweat ran down your chest as your entire body started to shake, your moans becoming louder and amplified. Leaving Damian only wanting more, needing more. Only watching you finger fuck yourself on top of him gave him thoughts that he wanted to act out on, wanting to just take control and finally let his thick cock take in the warm caverns between your legs. 

Wanting to push you over and off of him so you could lay on your back, pressing you down to the soft grey satin sheets on his bed. All the while he'd spread your legs by the knees and hold the inside of your thighs while he'd let his tongue do the work your fingers were doing to your clit. Lapping up your sweet mixes then making you taste yourself on his lips when he'd hungrily kiss you afterwords, feeling his hands up your body before finally finding a place he wanted to hold onto. 

From that he'd want to fuck you all night, that way, that position. Leaving red and purple love bites and hickeys all over your body and neck. To let people know you were his beloved, and only his. Ramming his cock into you with the thought of him being the only person who ever could and was allowed too was enough of a thought to get him harder than he already was. 

It was the loud orgasm you had that knocked him out of his thoughts, coming on his lap where you straddled him. He let out a groan and bit down on his bottom lip at the sight of his lover, yet refusing to beg for you. He would settle just for a handjob right now, at the very absolute least. As long as you were the one doing it. Between wanting to feel himself inside you, or your petty and soft lips curled around his cock? He settle for anything, because he knew you had no intent on giving him anything. Only to please yourself right in front of him. 

"I want you inside me so bad."   
Damian listened to the complete and utter filthy lust in your voice when you spoke out, short on breath. Though you just orgasmed? You seem to still have something left in you.

You let your hands trail down Damian's bare chest, running the tips of your fingers down his perfect olive skin slowly, till they stopped at the hem of his pants.

"I'm going to need another shower."  
"Then let's not waste any water." 

With that being said, you grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the restroom connected to his bedroom and into the shower. Whereas the moment Damian untied the t-shirt from his hands, he was already stripping the rest of your clothes off of your body.


End file.
